kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Longbows
The Golden Longbows is a level 4 Archer Tower in Kingdom Rush: Origins, unlocked in stage 7, Grimmsburg. They resemble the Musketeer Garrison from the original game: firing slowly but very accurately, with high individual damage, from the longest range in the game. If the target is within short range (scope: 300), they shoot faster, while the damage is reduced to a third. Description "Golden Longbows are accurate, disciplined archers that deal death from far far away." Golden Longbows' attacks have a 6% (1% in short range) chance of dealing double damage, which deals True Damage. It is shown as . Abilities Crimson Sentence Shot through the heart! Every shot has a chance of slaying its victim. This is shown as . (*The percentage is halved in short range.) Hunter's Mark Bullseye! Marks a target*, causing it to suffer 200% (220%) damage from all sources. (Cooldown: 12 seconds) *: Excludes bosses. Note: It is currently bugged in iOS where target causes enemy to suffer damage from all sources for 5 seconds, regardless of whether tier two or three is upgraded or not. Range * 88% wider than the Level 1 Hunter Arbor * 67% wider than the Level 2 Watcher Arbor * 50% wider than the Level 3 Sentinel Arbor, and Arcane Archers * 28% wider than Musketeer Garrison from Kingdom Rush Strategy *The Golden Longbow is specialized in single target sniping. His great physical damage and range balance for his uncomfortably low fire rate. It is advised to only recruit him later in the stage, once your defense has been stabilized by Arcane Archers and Wild Magus, and bigger, tougher foes are coming. Purchase Crimson Sentence early to kill off Twilight Avengers and Satyr Hoplites before they threaten your defense with their abilities, and begin saving for Hunter's Mark as the Twilight Golem and Bandersnatches come. *The Hunter's Mark synergizes very well with Arch-Druid Henge's tier 3 Sylvan Curse, dealing equal double damage to all enemies near the common target. Together these two towers set up a deadly choke points for spiders, able to wreck hordes of them at once. But this strategy depends on luck to proc on the same target and Weirdwood's Clobber is more cost-efficient. *Golden Longbow should not be built early in a level without sufficient fire power support. The slow fire rate will put the player at risk when floods of enemies come. *On iOS, Obsidian Heads upgrade is bugged in that it doesn't affect Golden Longbows, except for arrow of Hunter's Mark. *Golden Longbows should rather be placed in the back to fully utilize both abilities. They also work well in the middle of the map where it can make the best use of its wide coverage. *While Golden Longbow has a sufficient damage, the attack rate itself is slow, and has the worst crowd control, compared to fast attack rate towers. Related Upgrades Related Achievements VALAR MORGHULIS Mark a total of 5 targets simultaneously. KILLTACULAR! Crimson Sentence 10 enemies in a single wave. Quotes * "Shoot to thrill, ready to kill." * "Crimson skies." * "Gotcha!" Trivia *The achievement, Valar Morghulis, is a reference to the A Song of Ice and Fire novels. The phrase means All men must die in the fictional High Valyrian language. *'"Shot through the heart!"' ** A line from the 1986 song "You Give Love a Bad Name" by Bon Jovi. * "Shoot to thrill, ready to kill" ** A reference to the song "Shoot to Thrill!" by the Australian rock band AC/DC. Gallery Ready to kill.gif|Ready to kill Category:Kingdom Rush: Origins Category:Towers Category:Ranged Towers